


The Longest Night

by Ixthalia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cunnilingus, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Marriage, Dwarf Sex, Dwarf Women, F/M, First Time, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Naked Cuddling, Polyamory, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With so few dwarf women, some sharing is expected.<br/>Luckily for one woman, she's been married to the princes of Erebor - what's a girl to do?<br/>She certainly has her hands full on her wedding night, that's for sure!<br/>Really just an excuse to write some smut!<br/>(Fili X OFC X Kili lovin')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to AO3! Part II is in the works and should be up soon and I might write a few more short stories connected to this one...we'll see. Be sure to let me know what you think! I have many other ideas for Fili/Kili/Thorin stories so input is valued! My thanks in advance!  
> \- Ixi
> 
> UPDATE: For those who are wondering, Aela's name is pronounced 'Eh-la' - so sorry for not thinking to clarify that sooner!

Aela stepped into the chambers she was to share with her new husbands with equal measures of excitement and apprehension. 

The ceremony now behind her, she was bound to them now just as they were to her. 

She crossed the room, taking her time to absorb the elaborate details of the carved columns and rich tapestries, and sat on the foot of the large silk-draped bed that dominated the room. The warmth of the hearth made the many layers of her wedding gown feel all the more heavy. Sweat trailed down her neck and onto the tops of her tightly bound breasts.

Her mother had prepared her for this night of course, giving her a vague idea of what to expect. She knew it would hurt and feared facing such pain. 

Mahal, the very idea of being completely bare before them terrified her!

It was suddenly very hard to breathe and she wished her maid hadn’t tightened the laces of her corset so horribly tight.

The sound of the bedchamber door opening pulled her from her thoughts and she stood quickly, moving to the side of the bed and casting her gaze downward as two figures entered the room.

She fumbled as she made to curtsey and silently prayed that neither brother noticed.

“M-My lords,” she said softly, hating herself for how meek and terrified she sounded.

As nervous as she was about their wedding night, she trusted and loved her new husbands. With them she was safe, both from harm and to be who she was without reservation. Their union filled her with joy and the last thing she wanted was for them to think otherwise.

A strong hand slipped under her chin, gently guiding her to look up from the ground.

Fili’s warm gaze greeted her.

Mahal, she loved those piercing blue eyes of his. They reflected so well his inner thoughts and she could often read him by mere glance alone. In a crowded hall, when his gaze fell upon her, she felt as though it were only the two of them in the room.

“Aela, love, there’s no formality here.” He kissed her cheek, “I am Fili, your husband and protector. There is no ‘lord’ here.”

Aela blushed and leaned into his touch.

A movement over his shoulder caught her attention and she saw Kili shifting awkwardly were he stood, obviously unsure what to do or say.

Aela smiled.

Her younger husband was taller than his brother and had deep, warm brown eyes she so often lost herself in. Despite being of age, his beard was not as full as Fili’s. Aela didn’t mind. Beard or no Kili was brave and strong. And above all, he was good to her and honorable beyond words. If others could not see that it was their loss.

Fili saw where her gaze had fallen and nodded towards his brother, giving her a gentle push toward him and an encouraging smirk.

Aela approached Kili. She didn’t fail to notice how with every step she took toward him he became increasingly tense. Seemingly unable to look at her, he began to toy with the fur trim of his coat while gazing beyond her to the hearth.

He was just as nervous as she was, Aela realized. Somehow that made her own nerves lessen and her steps were more confident.

Standing before him now, she placed her hands on his chest and leaned up, standing on the tips of her toes to place a kiss on his chin.

She felt a shiver ripple through him.

“Kili,” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his chest, “My husband…”

His arms wrapped around her then as a strained breath left him. His fingers dug into the silk bodice of her gown and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

Aela gasped as he pressed hungry kisses to her neck, the softness of his lips and the little nips he gave her making her suddenly weak in the knees.

Fili moved to stand behind her, brushing his fingers down the back of her neck before resting his hands on her hips.

Suddenly feeling as though she were surrounded, Aela’s heart thundered in her chest and she pushed against Kili. 

Neither brother moved to stop her, allowing her to slip from between them and move toward the hearth freely.

Aela gripped her chest and took a steadying breath.

When some semblance of calm returned to her, she looked back at the brothers. Fili’s eyes reflected the shame and sadness he felt. He felt he’d gone too far, pushed her and overwhelmed her. One look at Kili told her he felt the same, though judging by the profound frown on his lips and the slump of his shoulders she knew he felt as though he had made an unforgivable trespass against her.

“Kili, I –

“I’m so sorry, Aela,” he blurted, “I shouldn’t have…I had no right to…”

“As am I,” Fili added in a whisper, “I shouldn’t have touched you…pushed you…”

“Please, my loves, I liked it, I swear…it was all just too overwhelming.” Aela licked her lips and fumbled with the beads that decorated the front of her gown as tightness settled in her chest, “I haven’t a clue what I’m doing and I’m scared. Mother said I must do my duty and I want to…but she said it would hurt terribly.” Tears welled up in her eyes, “And I so don’t want to disappoint you, my loves.”

Fili slowly approached her, not wanting to corner her but unable to stand by as his lady wife wept. He took her hands in his and pressed his forehead to hers.

“There is no way on Mahal’s good earth that you could ever disappoint us, Aela.” He said softly, but with profound conviction.

Aela gave a contented sigh, the truth in his voice and his warm and familiar scent easing her worries.

“Fili…” Kili said, “I…I don’t want to hurt her…”

Fili continued to hold her, but looked to his brother.

He could see how their wife’s closeness had affected him despite how Kili tried to hide his arousal by tugging his tunic down to cover his groin. His own arousal was pressing agonizingly against the fabric of his trousers and he desperately wanted to rid Aela of her gown, to caress and kiss her, to worship her as she deserved before claiming her. 

But he understood her fears and his love for her compelled him to not continue until her every worry was abated. 

“We could hurt her, Kili, if we don’t take care of her first,” he explained to his brother, well aware that Aela was looking up at him nervously, “But we will,” he looked to his wife in his arms, “We’ll go slow, love, and make sure your body is ready for us before we have you.”

“So…it won’t hurt?” She asked quietly.

“I’ve heard it does for some,” he told her truthfully, “and it may at first. Your body will grow accustomed to it, Aela; the fullness that comes with us inside of you.”

A shaky breath left her but she nodded and hugged him tightly.

Fili kissed the top of her head, “You’re in control of this, Aela. We can undress first, if you’d like, so you can explore till your heart’s content.”

He knew she feared being completely bare and vulnerable before them. Letting her take the lead, letting her see them while remaining covered herself gave her the control she thought she lacked in their union. And Fili never wanted her to feel as though she was the pawn in their marriage, some plaything for their use.

She was so, so much more.

He pressed his lips lightly to hers, revelling in the softness of her full lips.

Aela was their heart.

As their lips parted, Aela nodded and made a tentative move toward Kili.

He watched her with wide, scared eyes and swallowed hard as she stood before him. 

When he made no move to touch her or undress himself, an idea came to her. Gathering up her courage and remembering what Fili had said, Aela made to reach for the laces at the neck of his tunic.

“May I?” She asked.

Kili hesitated only briefly before nodding eagerly.

Aela smiled and gave a soft chuckle. After brushing his coat off, she set to work untying the laces of his tunic and slowly worked her way down, revealing more of his chest with every knot she freed. Once the final knot gave way, Aela licked her lips. He was beautiful. Dark hair covered his muscular chest, tapering at his navel and disappearing under the waistband of his trousers. She looked up at Kili, locking eyes with him as she ran a hand up his stomach, running her fingers through the coarse dark hair. Her hand rose to his neck and, cupping his face, she made to kiss him.

Kili closed the distance between them, kissing her clumsily and marvelling in the soft sound she made in surprise. He shrugged his tunic off, fearful she’d not like what she saw but unable to stop himself. A heat was rising in him and his clothes, though not very heavy, suddenly became too much. He needed them off.

Aela pulled back to breathe and ran her hands over the bare expanse of his chest and down his arms. Peppered among the dark hair were numerous scars of varying sizes. Her fingers settled on one near his right nipple.

“Bastard didn’t raise his shield in time,” Fili explained, having moved closer to watch his wife explore his younger brother, “Can hardly blame me.”

“You cheated,” Kili hissed in defense.

“Hardly, you were just slow.”

Aela chuckled, leaning forward to place a kiss on the scar.

Kili jerked, surprised by her move and startled by how much the warmth of her breath on his skin affected him.

“Aela…love…”

There was desperation in his voice and she looked up as his fingers tugged at her hair, still bound up by dozens of pearl pins and beads of gold. Against her auburn hair they gleamed and yet were nothing compared to the beauty she exuded naturally.

Fili began working on her hair, removing one pin at a time and savoring the reveal of her hair completely unbound. In the months of their courtship, they hadn’t seen her with her hair down; such was the demand of hundreds of years of tradition and he was just as eager to see her hair down as he was to see her naked.

Watching his brother free Aela’s hair made his heart beat like a war drum in his chest. All fear cast aside, he kicked off his boots and began tugging at the laces of his trousers.

Fili saw and stopped his brother, swatting his hands away.

“Let Aela do it, brother,” he urged as Kili whined, “She’s in control.”

Fili gently guided Aela’s hand to Kili’s prominent bulge, urging her to continue her exploration. She jerked back slightly, surprised by the heat and stiffness of him, but curiosity got the better of her and she ran her fingers over him again.  
She was surprised by just how hard he felt. She traced the length of him with her finger tips and Kili gasped.

“I’m sorry,” she jerked her hand back and looked to him, “Kili, love, I…I’m sorry!”

Kili shakes his head and reaches for her hand.

“You didn’t hurt me love,” he breathed heavily, “I swear…please…please don’t stop.”

It takes her a moment to believe him but she eventually nods and loosens the laces of his trousers before slowly easing them down. 

Aela blushed at the sight of him.

His trousers bunched up around his ankles, Kili is completely bare to her. It feels indecent to gaze upon him but she reminds herself that he is her husband and he is soon to see all of her. He looks so hard she can’t believe there’s no pain and when she reaches out to touch him, she’s surprised by just how soft he is. Her finger tips trail up his length, rubbing over the head of his cock and smearing the clear liquid at its tip over her fingers.

Kili nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

“A-Aela…”

She squeezed her thighs together, trying to ease the bizarre feeling in her lower stomach and her womanhood. She whimpered in frustration as the dampness between her legs only grew.

Aela grasped Kili’s shoulders to steady herself. Wiggling her hips, she pinched her legs even tighter together in a desperate attempt for more friction.

Fili’s hands were suddenly on her hips. With him pressed up against her back, she could tell his tunic was off. Pinned between the warmth of them and the torturous sensation of their lips on her neck, Aela could only whimper as excitement she had never felt washed over her.

Fili lifted her skirt a little at a time, slowly exposing more and more of her legs.

The moisture dripping from her smeared onto her upper thighs and she gasped as warmth bloomed over the slickened folds of her womanhood, sending a tingle up into her belly.

Aela finally managed to speak, “S-Something’s wrong…” 

Fili’s movement’s stopped and he dropped her skirt, turning her around to face him and searching her over in a panic to find the source of her pain.

“What is it, love?”

Her lower lip quivered.

“I-I’m…wet…down there.”

Fili smiled.

“That’s normal, Aela. You’re excited,” he kissed her; “There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“Fili…”

“Hush, love, it’s all right. It will make it easier for you to take us.”

He kissed her, gently at first and then with less finesse as his want for her surged. He prodded her lips with his tongue and she opened for him, their tongues grazing.

Kili brushed her hair over her shoulder and slowly started to unlace her bodice, giving her time to protest if he was out of bounds.

She felt him, knew what he was doing, but as nervous as she was she didn’t want him to stop. 

Aela ran her hands over Fili’s chest and up into his hair, tugging lightly on his braids and earning a surprised but pleased moan from him. 

Their lips parted with a wet pop and Fili made to help Kili with the plethora of laces on her gown, pausing to look her in the eye.

“May we, love?”

Aela bit her lip and nodded.

It shocked her just how desperately she wanted them. Their kisses and caresses were too perfect and she couldn’t help but wonder how much better it would feel if she were wearing less.

They made quick work of her bodice and she chuckled as it was thrown past her, landing somewhere beyond the bed. 

“Impatient are we?” She teased, peaking at them over her shoulder as they began on the next layer of her gown.

Fili kissed her bare shoulder, “Can hardly blame us, love. You’re a vision.”

As the laces of her dress came lose, he tugged it down to pool at her feet, leaving her in nothing but a sheer cream slip that only reached her knees.

Fili circled around her, a strange primal look in his eyes that excited her. 

She was aware that the thin slip she wore left little to the imagination. He could surely see through the gossamer fabric and the neckline was so low cut he had a generous view of the full swell of her breasts. Aela resisted the urge to cover herself. Her body was tingling with excitement and something about the way he was looking at her had her eager for more.

She gasped as Kili hugged her from behind. His naked body pressed against her back, she could feel his cock prodding against her buttocks. She rocked her hips backwards and bit her lip when Kili gave a low moan and grasped her hips.

“Ki…Kili…” 

He nipped the lobe of her ear and began pawing at her dress, hiking up what little skirt there was to expose her legs.

Aela tensed at looked to Fili, only to realize he had dropped to his knees in front of her.

“Fili?”

He looked up at her, eyes heavy with lust as he made to part her legs.

Aela jumped back in surprise.

“What…what are you doing?”

He kissed the inside of her leg, “I want to taste you love…”

Her eyes opened wide.

She had heard of such things of course but she always suspected they were merely rumors. Surely he was teasing her? He couldn’t possibly want to kiss her…there.

“It will feel good, love,” Fili assured her, having seen the confusion and embarrassment on her face, “Let us take care of you.”

Kili nuzzled into the crook of her neck, his stubble tickling her as he held her tight. His hands rose from her hips to her breasts and she gasped as he cupped her breasts. Her surprise quickly faded as his fingers grazed over her nipples, pinching her gently through the fabric of her slip.

He slipped a hand down her leg and behind her knee, lifting it up and holding her as his brother slid his hand between Aela’s legs.

She trembled as his fingers grazed against her womanhood. Mercifully, he seemed to know she needed him to go slow and by the time he slipped a finger between her embarrassingly wet folds she was whimpering in delight.

Fili smiled up at her, “You like this, my love?”

Aela nodded quickly, biting her lip to stifle a moan.

“Don’t,” Kili whispered, his lips pressed to her ear, “we want to hear you, love.”

Fili kissed the inside of her thigh and then travelled upwards, flicking his tongue down the seam of her womanhood and circling the tiny bundle of nerves he discovered quickly. 

Aela bucked her hips in surprise then quivered as pleasure shot through her. She relaxed against Kili, trusting him to keep her upright as she reached down to play with Fili’s hair.

He gave a strained groan, her wandering hands doing nothing to stave the ache in his cock. He dug his nails into her thighs, parting her with his thumbs as he laved his tongue up and down her slit. He hummed against her and suckled her clit, earning him a squeal of delight and a low moan of blissful contentment.

He pulled back but continued his assault with his fingers, dipping down to prod at her entrance.

“Mahal’s breath, you taste divine…so wet, so perfect…” He eased a finger into her, stilling when she tensed, “Easy, my love, easy…”

She leaned her head back on Kili’s shoulder and rocked against Fili’s hand.

“Fili…I…I need…”

He smirked, “What do you need, love?”

He didn’t wait for her to respond. Slowly he eased a second finger inside of her, crooked the two digits and searched for the sweet spot that he knew would make her see stars.

He struck it and moaned as his wife spasmed and cried out.

“She’s so tight, brother…” he said in a voice hoarse with desire, “So soft, so hot.”

Fili withdrew his fingers and Aela whimpered at their loss.

He stood, drawing up Aela’s slip as he went, tugging it from her desperately and tossing it across the room.

With her finally bear before them, Fili descended on her. He cupped her breasts; squeezing them and pinching her nipples between his finger none too gently. She was a handful and he loved it. Practically salivating, he captured one of her nipples in his lips and began suckling her roughly.

Unable to restrain herself, Aela whimpered and moaned as Fili alternated between rough suckles and gentle laves of his tongue. She found herself desperate for more and arched her back, pressing her buttocks against Kili’s groin.

“Bed,” he hissed through clenched teeth, “Fili, we need to –

“Yes,” Fili said with an eager nod.

He pulled back from Aela and began tugging at the laces of his trousers.

“Bring her to our bed, brother.”

A boneless, quivering mass, she felt weak and spent as Kili gathered her up in his arms and brought her to their bed. He placed her down gently and set about placing a trail of wet kisses down her body. He took his time, kissing her sore nipples and licking down her navel. He paused when he reached the tangle of red hair between her legs.

Aela lifted her hips invitingly and Kili continued his exploration, pushing two fingers into her sopping womanhood.

She winced, her entrance somewhat sore, but his lips on her sensitive bundle of nerves eased away the ache and had her moaning in no time.

Fili kicked off his trousers and boots and crawled onto the bed. The sight of his brother pleasuring their wife and the sweet sounds she made were intoxicating. He leaned over Aela as she trembled and began running his hands over her slowly as he peppered kisses over her neck and breasts, licking the sweat off her skin as he went.

Kili looked up at Aela, touching her face gently as she calmed.

“Do you want us, love?” He asked in a gentle voice full of insecurity and uncertainty. 

She nodded without hesitation, reaching down to him and caressing his stubbly cheek affectionately. 

“I do.”

Kili looked to his brother.

“I…I don’t want to hurt her, Fili.”

“We won’t, brother.” He said with a smile, hand travelling down Aela’s body to the apex of her thighs, “She’s wet, Kee. So wet…”

Aela whimpered, the husky sound of his voice doing nothing to dam the flow of arousal dripping down her legs.

Kili looked uncertain.

Finally he said, “You first, Fee. You won’t hurt her, you know what to do.”

Fili nodded, easing Aela back up the bed to lounge amongst the pillows as he settled between her legs. Kili moved to her side and ran his fingers through her hair.

Aela looked down and saw Fili kneeling before her. His trousers off, she saw his cock straining upwards between his legs among a tangle of golden hair. It was flushed red and looked painfully hard. He looked thicker than his brother but was by no means lacking in length. She bit her lip and averted her eyes.

She had no idea how something so big was going to fit inside her.

Fili saw her hesitancy and leaned forward so he was hovering over her. He gazed into her eyes and kissed her deeply.

“Talk to me, Aela,” he whispered as he pulled back, “Are you afraid?”

Aela nodded, “I trust you and I want this…I…I fear you’ll not fit though.”

Fili smiled, “You’re wet, love, and your body will stretch around me. You’ll feel full, but I swear to you the pain will fade away and you will feel nothing but pleasure.”

She kissed him and took a steadying breath. 

“Go ahead, love, I trust you.”

Fili pressed a firm kiss to her lips before pulling back to spread her legs. He brought her hips forward and parted the folds of her womanhood, pushing two fingers into her and scissoring them to spread her.  
When he added a third she winced and after a few slow thrusts, he withdrew his fingers and positioned his cock at her slickened entrance.

She tensed as the head of his cock pressed against her. Kili kissed her temple and threaded his fingers through her hair, whispering praise into her ear as Fili sunk into her.

He fought against the urge to plunge into her, to fuck her with abandon, and eased in an inch at a time, giving her time to adjust to the intrusion.  
When he was seated in her completely he remained still.

Aela let out the breath she had been holding, her body shaking slightly and tears welling in her eyes. It wasn’t the blinding pain she expected but it stung fiercely and the strange full feeling was uncomfortable. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Fili pressed his forehead to hers.

“Aela?”

“I’m fine.” She said stiffy, wincing as he shifted and the discomfort grew more intense.

“Open your eyes.”

She did as he said and he kissed the tip of her nose.

“Are you in pain?” Fili asked quietly as he rubbed her thigh.

Aela licked her lips and shook her head.

“I…I’m fine.”

“I can stop –

“No!” She said quickly, smiling weakly and wrapping her arms around his neck, “Just go slow…please, love.”

Fili nodded and eased back, withdrawing all but the tip of his cock, before sinking back inside of her. It drew out a low moan from her and she dug her nails into his back.

“Don’t hurt her, Fee!” Kili insisted from his place beside them, concern thick in his voice.

Aela reached over to him as Fili’s thrusts became sharper, grabbing his hand. She looked at him and saw his other hand was wrapped around his cock and he was stroking himself in time with his brother’s thrusts.

“He’s not…Kee….it’s good…so –

Her back arched and a loud gasp escaped her involuntarily. Fili had hiked one of her legs over his shoulder and was pumping into her with sharp, deep thrusts. The stinging pain was fading and what discomfort remained only turned her on more.  
Fili grunted as her virgin channel wrapped around him like a velvet vice.

“Good girl…such a good girl…”

His eyes never left her face. The room was filled with the sounds of flesh on flesh as Fili growled and gave in to his desires, fucking her roughly and soaking up the sharp little gasps she made.

He pressed sloppy kisses to her neck as he pounded into her, “Mahal…you’re so tight…”

Aela gasps his name between moans and pleas for more, wiggling under him until she was able to hook her legs around him and pin him close.

“M-m-more!” She manages breathlessly.

He growled, his own release nearing but unwilling to finish before Aela had a taste of the ecstasy she was giving him. He shifted ever so slightly, drawing her hips upward and searching out the spot he knew would push her over the edge.

Her eyes opened wide and she threw back her head.

“Fili!”

Aela mewled in delight as lights flashed before her eyes. Every nerve in her body felt aflame and a liquid heat flooded her womanhood. 

Fili whimpered, his thrusts becoming erratic as Aela’s channel spasmed around him, milking him. 

He came with a shudder, rocking into Aela as he rode out his release. 

Aela clutched on to him, moaning and relishing the overwhelming sensation of his seed filling her in hot pumps. He chanted her name in a low, exhausted voice, peppering light kisses on her chest and neck.

Aela felt him soften inside of her and whimpered as he pulled out. She was spent and sore, though utterly sated and unable to keep a contented smile from her lips. 

Fili collapsed at her side and slipped his arms around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

“Aela…are you all right? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

She shook her head, “No, my love, you were wonderful…that was wonderful!”

He smiled, the delighted smile on her lips making him beam. 

Aela kissed him and rolled toward Kili. She was exhausted, tingling with bliss, but eager to shower Kili with love.

Kili lay spent himself, white strands seed splattered on his chest and hand. She blushed crimson, realising he had found release while watching her with Fili, but smiled when she saw how embarrassed he was. She rolled toward him and weakly used the sheet to clean him up.

He murmured apologies and praise to her and she shushed him as she crawled in his arms. Still eager to give and receive pleasure from him, she reached for his softened cock.

He stopped her, rolling her on her side so she was between him and Fili, and urged her to go to sleep.

“But…Kili…”

He kissed her softly, slowly.

“Later. Sleep now.”

She curled into his chest, smiling when she felt Fili press up against her back and wrap his arms around her.

As sleep pulled her into its embrace, she told her husbands she loved them in a whisper, careful not to wake them.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Aela have some fun

Aela awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of snoring and the gentle prodding of something hard against her stomach.

She opened her eyes and met the smouldering dark gaze of Kili. 

She couldn’t help but smile.

His hair was a mess, braids loose and knotted. The smirk on his lips sent a ripple of desire shooting right through her that settled between her legs. 

“Hello, husband,” she whispered, laughing as Fili snored loudly behind her.

Kili gave a light laugh and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, kissing her, “Hmm, get used to it, love, he’s loud.”

“Is that so?”

His lips settled on the hollow of her neck and she moaned. The softness of his lips coupled with the slight scratch from the stubble of his chin and the warmth of his breath made for an intoxicating combination.

“He used to wake the entire household. Mother beat him with a frypan when he was fifty though, hasn’t been as bad since.” He chuckled at the memory, smiling against her skin.

She ran her hand over his shoulder and down his arm. Biting her lip, she slipped a hand between them and grazed her fingers over his cock. 

Kili shuddered and took a sharp breath as he grabbed her hand, stilling her exploration.

“Don’t,” he whispered, “You have to be sore from taking Fili, love. I can wait. I’ll not risk bringing you any pain.”

Aela pouted. There was a dull ache between her legs and she suspected there would be bruises on her thighs come morning but she couldn’t be happier. Once the initial pain had faded there had been nothing but bliss. She loved how full she had felt when Fili was inside of her, loved the sound of his labored breath and the slap of his flesh against her as he thrusted into her.

She ran her fingers up Kili’s chest, threading them through his dark chest hair and giving a teasing tug.

“I’m not in pain, Kili, I can take you…”

She wiggled closer to him and savored the sharp little gasp he took when her breasts pressed against his chest.

When she kissed his chin he let out a breath and rolled her onto her back, clutching onto her desperately. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply the scent of her skin and hair.

He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve a wife as beautiful or kind as Aela. When Thorin had told him she was to be his and Fili’s mate, he thought he’d heard wrong. He was strong, a fine warrior and of the line of Durin, but he was young and beardless. Deep down, he worried that it bothered her, his stubble. Mahal knows how mercilessly he was tormented in Ered Luin for his sad excuse for a beard…

“Kili?”

He looked up at her, leaning into her touch as she toyed with his hair.

“I love you.” She said in a whisper, her eyes full of tenderness and affection.

Unable to find his voice, he did what felt right – he kissed her. It started off slow and tender, savoring, but grew more intense as she pulled him closer. She flicked her tongue over his bottom lip and smiled into their kiss. As they parted for breath, Kili licked and kissed his way down her neck, unable to resist the temptation. 

His lips settled on her breasts and she gasped, back arching off the bed as he laved his tongue over her, drawing her nipple into his mouth and suckling gently. He cupped her neglected breast, circling his thumb over her nipple to coax it to a peak.

“Kili…please…”

She spread her legs and lifted her hips upward, desperate for his touch.

He pulled back, propping himself up on his elbows. His cock was impossibly hard and looking down at her, seeing her chest heaving with labored breaths and sweat glistening on her skin…

Mahal…she was a vision... 

“Please…” She begged, her voice hitching on a sob.

She reached between them and he gave a deep, low moan as her fingers trailed over his cock. She rubbed the palm of her hand over the head of his cock and he trembled involuntarily, his body nearly overwhelmed by her touch. He squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head, the long strands of his dark hair tickling her chest.

“Don’t make her beg, Kee.”

Kili’s focus snapped to his brother, who he saw was wide awake and watching them intently as he stroked his own length.

The fear of hurting her remained and fought against his deep want to be inside of her. He wanted to be inside of her, to feel just how deliciously tight she was and coax the sweet sounds from her that Fili had. But what if he hurt her by mistake? Or failed to bring her pleasure?

Aela’s fingers in his hair drew him from his thoughts.

“Kili…I want this,” she said as she traced her fingers over the shells of his ears, causing his eyes to flutter closed and a sharp whine of surprise to leave his lips, “I want you…”

“I…I could hurt you…” He stammered meekly, her fingers making it difficult for him to think clearly.

Aela shook her head and pressed a kiss to his chin.

“You won’t,” she whispered, “Mahal crafted me for you, brought me to you.” She took his hand in hers and dragged it slowly down her body, toward her sopping sex, “I trust you,” and guided his fingers inside her slick folds, “I love you,” to her opening, “Please, Kili…”

He swallowed hard as he slipped a finger inside of her, a strained gasp leaving his lips as he felt just how tight she was.

Aela bit her lip. “Kili…yes…please don’t stop, love.”

She raised her hips, encouraging him to continue his exploration and gave a dazed smile as his finger crooked inside of her.

He watched her intently; hyper-vigilant for any signs of discomfort, but the soft gasps and please leaving her lips weren’t from pain but pleasure.

They spurred him on, her blissful cries, and he felt himself stiffen and twitch as his excitement piqued. 

When Aela started rocking against his hand, an involuntary whimper left him and he pressed a fevered kiss to her hip. 

She cried his name suddenly, unable to stave off her want for him any longer.

She reached down for him, desperate to touch him. He allowed her to guide him up and over her body. Feeling her hot, soft skin against his…as nervous as he was, she felt like home.

His cock brushed against the inside of her thigh as he shifted over her and he let out a shaky breath. Aela hooked her legs loosely around his hips, inviting him to close the distance between their bodies.

Their eyes locked and Aela smiled, the uncertainty and love she saw in his eyes near overwhelming. 

She nodded in response to his unspoken question and kept his gaze as he reached between them to guide his length to her entrance. The blunt head of his cock prodded her opening and Aela took a low, slow breath and tried to relax under him as he breached her.

Her sore, stretched muscles protested the intrusion but he went slow, sinking in a little at a time. 

She winced as an ache she couldn’t ignore flared deep inside her, her entire body going rigid. 

Kili immediately went still.

“Love?”

Her fingers threaded through his hair.

“It’s nothing…don’t stop,” a sob tightened her throat and she brushed back his sweat soaked bangs to caress his cheek, “Please, Kili…”

Mahal, she didn’t want him to stop. 

“A-Aela…” He said in a strained breath, leaning down so his forehead pressed against hers. “Amralime…”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her legs around his hips, slowly drawing him deeper into her. With every inch her body stretched to accommodate him; starting with a sharp ache that faded into only a slight discomfort. 

Kili moaned and his eyes fluttered closed. She was warmer and tighter than he believed possible and he knew right then he’d not last long inside of her. 

She was right, he realized with a choked sob – she was made for him, crafted by Mahal to fit him perfectly.

“Mahal, you feel so good!” Kili gasps through clenched teeth; his eyes squeezed shut as her velvet smooth muscles clenched around him, “Perfect…”

She moaned his name and hugged him close.

Their foreheads touched as he rolled his hips experimentally, earning a short gasp from her. Aela rested her hands on his back, her nails digging into his flesh ever so slightly, as he thrusts again.

The next thrust earns him a sharp squeak of delight from her and the sounds sparked something inside of him. He can’t hold back. He snaps his hips forward, thrusting into her harder. 

Her nails rake up his back but he pays the stinging pain no mind, focusing solely on the moans leaving Aela and the approaching bliss he’s hurdling into.

She dug her teeth into his shoulder to stifle her cries for more, nearly drawing blood. She pawed desperately at his back, finally grasping his buttocks to pull him into her with every thrust.

He stammered her name as he thrust into her with abandon, their wet flesh smacking together with each jerk of his hips. 

He was so agonizingly close.

“Come in her, brother,” Fili breathes from his place beside them, his own release nearing, “Fill her up…”

Aela nodded desperately, her roaming hands threading through his hair and tugging roughly at the roots.

“Please, love…let go,” she pleaded, her bottom lip swollen and trembling, “I…I want it, love…”

Kili can’t hold back.

He came with a sharp, strangled gasp; his chin tipped back as his cock twitched and spurted inside of her. His entire body trembled as his thrusts slow and he collapsed on her, pinning her to the damp bed, utterly spent and sated.

He nuzzled against her chest as his breathing evened out, looking up at her under a curtain of sweat soaked hair.

Aela smiled and weakly brushed back his bangs, her smile growing when she saw the reverence in his eyes.

“See?” She said quietly, a mischievous look in her eyes, “You didn’t hurt me, love.”

“Quite the opposite, I’d say.” Fili said as he flopped back into the pillows, his own release smeared over his thighs and stomach.

Kili didn’t seem to hear his brother though. He kissed Aela’s chest before pulling back to scan her exhausted body for any sign of injury. He’d been too rough at the end, he knew, and he was terrified that he’d hurt her in his carelessness.  
He made to inspect between her legs and she gently stopped him.

“Kili,” she pulled him back to her and their lips met in a soft kiss.

Kili had wanted to resist at first, determined to make sure she was all right, but her lips were distracting and he soon lost all will to fight her pull.

“Thank you,” she whispered as their lips parted, “That was…perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” he insisted.

Aela rolled her eyes, playfully dismissing his words.

“Oh, Kili, I’m really – 

“You are,” Fili piped in, leaning in to kiss her cheek, “Mahal has given us as perfect wife.”

Kili nodded but his expression was serious, sad even, “Gods only know what we did to deserve you…”

Aela’s expression softened and she took Kili’s hand in hers.

“I love you,” she said with a kiss to his chin, “I am a lucky dwarrow too, you know, to have such loving husbands.” She smiled fondly at Fili, reaching out touch his cheek.

He kissed the palm of her hand, “Sleep, love.”

She nodded; her eyes heavy with exhaustion.

“I love you both,” she said with a yawn, “so much.”

The last thing she felt before sleep claimed her was Fili and Kili curling up against her, their arms wrapped around her and their breath on her neck and chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, folks! I rewrote this part a few times and even though I'm not entirely happy with it, here it is!   
> This is my first AO3 story and I'm happy to report that I've got a few ideas in the works for more :) Don't be afraid to drop me a comment! I appreciate them and every kudo you've been so kind to give this story!   
> All the best,   
> \- Ixi


End file.
